Consequences
by twounderscorethreefour
Summary: Sequel to Digital Papercut. A lot more shitty. I don't know what I'm doing.
1. Marsh: Hi Hello

YES, OKAY. I'M WRITING MORE STYLE BECAUSE IT MAKES ME STUPIDLY HAPPY. I'LL FINISH THE LIBRARY REALLY SOON, I PROMISE. I promise. This is just a side project that I'll have done quickly, or something. And a collab. Holla.

* * *

_Hi. My name is Stan Marsh, and I like kissing my best friend._

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Shut up I know I haven't blogged in a while. Since, what, before Halloween? Whatever. I really didn't have anything to say; no pent up feelings or stupid teenage angst.

And sure, you're probably assuming that things have changed since Homecoming. But they haven't. And I won't bother writing anything down because you probably know the whole story.

What you might not know, however, is that almost fucking everyone I know disapproves.

No, not because we're gay. They could probably give a shit if we were gay or not. They just don't think it will _work_. Probably due to the epic tag team consisting of Cartman and Bebe, who actually might be going out of their way to make sure everyone is on the same page of censure as they are. Look, Kyle. Censure – I do remember what was on the vocabulary test on Thursday.

People have even started making bets on how long we'll last. Clyde's already out ten dollars.

I could probably guess why Cartman is so bitter. It isn't jealousy; he has a girlfriend himself. Okay, yeah, his girlfriend is fucking Wendy, but still. She's a girl. Sort of.

No, Cartman is bitter because he hates it when other people are happy. I don't know if he's insecure or unhappy himself or what. I'm not a fucking psychologist. The fact of the matter is that he hates Kyle especially, because he is a Jew. A gay Jew. And that's just how Cartman is; a basic reincarnation of Adolf Hitler himself. I shouldn't be too worried about him, though. Although Cartman is really good at persuading people, everyone knows to see through his shit by now. Maybe. I hope.

Bebe, on the other hand, I really don't understand. After fucking Wendy, I'm not really into chicks, but I can see that she's hot. She has big hazel eyes with dark lashes, a smooth peach complexion and high cheekbones. Not to mention her body. Best tits in our class, hands down. Bebe's practically known for her rack. And her long legs, pretty smile, whatever. She's gorgeous, and she could doubtlessly get with any guy she fucking wanted.

And, well, she does. She doesn't just sleep with any guy and tug at their heartstrings. I don't think so, at least. She's usually dating them before she has sex with them, unless it's Kenny. But they're in one of those strictly-fuckbuddies relationships, with no strings or feelings attached. Which is fine, as long as it works for them.

Except, it isn't working for them. I'm almost certain, because of the way she stares at Kyle when I'm around. It's like she's telling me to back off, or something. I know it won't be a repeat of the whole fucking Wendy fiasco, but still.

It's kind of concerning.

* * *

NO NO THIS WILL NOT BE ANOTHER RANDOM-GIRL-LIKES-KYLE-AND-TRIES-TO-BREAK-HIM-UP-WITH-STAN THING, I PROMISE. But there will be drama, because Alice loves drama. Oh yes.

IDK WHAT DO YOU THINK? DO I SCRAP THIS OR DO I MAKE MORE?


	2. Marsh: Judgement

Um, so. I'm considering including excerpts from Bebe's blog, or Butters' blog. Maybe in the next chapter. What do you think?

* * *

Kyle's too nice. Really, he is. It's like some sort of mental disorder, I swear.

He's been talking to Butters constantly. Listening to his problems and giving him advice, because he claims that's what friends do. But I'm pretty sure it's just because Kyle feels bad for Butters. Because he's so… you know, _Butters_. And after hearing from Kyle about Butters' situation, I can't help but feel a little sympathy too.

Well, okay. So Butters likes Kenny.

And Butters and Kenny are pretty close, too, I guess. Probably not like, me-and-Kyle close, but still. Like, Kenny's always protecting Butters and defending him; it's sweet. Because Butters returns the favor, by letting Kenny stay at his house when his parents fight, and listening to Kenny when he's having problems with Bebe.

No, they aren't dating. But they still fight a lot. It's almost like an on and off relationship. And even when it's off, it's still on, because everyone knows it won't be off for more than a few days. As cool as Bebe might be, she seems pretty high maintenance. And if I didn't know any better, I might think that Kenny actually liked her.

Because he deals with so much of her shit, but keeps taking her back. Even though they aren't, like, officially a couple.

Do you know who else deals with all of her shit? Butters does. Whenever he's having an issue with Bebe, Kenny saunters in to Butters' room all pissed and rants about his feelings and problems. And Butters gives him really, really good advice, and Kenny knows he's right. But he never _takes_ Butters' advice. Because Kenny is very much a dude, and dudes think with their dicks.

It's a fact.

And it totally isn't fair to Butters, because more than anything he's just sad to see Kenny so unhappy. And Bebe is consistently making him unhappy, and Butters can't do shit about it. And that must be really frustrating.

Butters is always there for Kenny, and I'm sure Kenny appreciates it because he does what he can for Butters. And if he knew how much theoretical weight he was putting on Butters' shoulders, I'm sure he'd find someone else to spill to (probably Kyle). But Butters will never tell him that it bothers him, because he's too nice. Butters is too nice and only wants Kenny to be happy.

And it sucks.

But whatever, Butters' problems aren't my problems right now.

You know my sister Shelley, right? Yeah, of course you do. The last time you heard of her was probably more than five years ago, when she still had braces – which made her ugly – which made her angry – which made her hit me. A lot. All the time.

She got them taken off during her senior year in high school, and her appearance improved significantly. People were actually nice to her, and in turn she was sort of nice to me. Then she went to college in Denver and we only saw her every few months. I was fine with that. And when she did come home, she wouldn't beat on me.

And that peace was nice for a year or two; until she came home last week and found out I was gay. Shelley was raised in a small, conservative hick town. Of course she's going to be a homophobe.

Luckily, she can't injure me too badly anymore. Since I'm bigger than her, and I have muscle. Because, you know, I play sports.

But I don't like how she calls me a faggot all the time. Especially in public.

It's starting to get to me.

* * *

Alright. I really, really have to know if I should do a blog post from Butters' or Bebe's perspective. I've been playing with the idea for a while but I don't know if you guys would like it… what do you think?

Was the chapter/set up okay?

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. I'LL ADD MORE OF WHAT YOU LIKED AND LESS OF WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE.


	3. Stotch: Mask

Um, so. I'm considering including excerpts from Bebe's blog, or Butters' blog. Maybe in the next chapter. What do you think?

* * *

Kyle's too nice. Really, he is. It's like some sort of mental disorder, I swear.

He's been talking to Butters constantly. Listening to his problems and giving him advice, because he claims that's what friends do. But I'm pretty sure it's just because Kyle feels bad for Butters. Because he's so… you know, _Butters_. And after hearing from Kyle about Butters' situation, I can't help but feel a little sympathy too.

Well, okay. So Butters likes Kenny.

And Butters and Kenny are pretty close, too, I guess. Probably not like, me-and-Kyle close, but still. Like, Kenny's always protecting Butters and defending him; it's sweet. Because Butters returns the favor, by letting Kenny stay at his house when his parents fight, and listening to Kenny when he's having problems with Bebe.

No, they aren't dating. But they still fight a lot. It's almost like an on and off relationship. And even when it's off, it's still on, because everyone knows it won't be off for more than a few days. As cool as Bebe might be, she seems pretty high maintenance. And if I didn't know any better, I might think that Kenny actually liked her.

Because he deals with so much of her shit, but keeps taking her back. Even though they aren't, like, officially a couple.

Do you know who else deals with all of her shit? Butters does. Whenever he's having an issue with Bebe, Kenny saunters in to Butters' room all pissed and rants about his feelings and problems. And Butters gives him really, really good advice, and Kenny knows he's right. But he never _takes_ Butters' advice. Because Kenny is very much a dude, and dudes think with their dicks.

It's a fact.

And it totally isn't fair to Butters, because more than anything he's just sad to see Kenny so unhappy. And Bebe is consistently making him unhappy, and Butters can't do shit about it. And that must be really frustrating.

Butters is always there for Kenny, and I'm sure Kenny appreciates it because he does what he can for Butters. And if he knew how much theoretical weight he was putting on Butters' shoulders, I'm sure he'd find someone else to spill to (probably Kyle). But Butters will never tell him that it bothers him, because he's too nice. Butters is too nice and only wants Kenny to be happy.

And it sucks.

But whatever, Butters' problems aren't my problems right now.

You know my sister Shelley, right? Yeah, of course you do. The last time you heard of her was probably more than five years ago, when she still had braces – which made her ugly – which made her angry – which made her hit me. A lot. All the time.

She got them taken off during her senior year in high school, and her appearance improved significantly. People were actually nice to her, and in turn she was sort of nice to me. Then she went to college in Denver and we only saw her every few months. I was fine with that. And when she did come home, she wouldn't beat on me.

And that peace was nice for a year or two; until she came home last week and found out I was gay. Shelley was raised in a small, conservative hick town. Of course she's going to be a homophobe.

Luckily, she can't injure me too badly anymore. Since I'm bigger than her, and I have muscle. Because, you know, I play sports.

But I don't like how she calls me a faggot all the time. Especially in public.

It's starting to get to me.

* * *

Alright. I really, really have to know if I should do a blog post from Butters' or Bebe's perspective. I've been playing with the idea for a while but I don't know if you guys would like it… what do you think?

Was the chapter/set up okay?

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. I'LL ADD MORE OF WHAT YOU LIKED AND LESS OF WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE.


	4. Marsh: Doubt

I've had mixed comments regarding the Butters thing, but I think I'll try it again. Writing Stan is just my comfort zone, lol. I think I'll have a go at Bebe in a couple chapters. I've never written from a girl's perspective before.

Also, you guys. Hit me up on Twitter. My name there is the same as it is here. Aceplease. Go.

* * *

Dude, fuck Shelley, seriously.

You know how ridiculously impressionable my dad is? Like, if you talk to him about something he'll immediately take your side and genuinely agree with it, because he's just _so_ easily influenced.

And Shelley stirred up the raging redneck homophobe inside of him that my mom worked so hard to get rid of. At least she's supportive of her own son – hell; she was more than satisfied during the metrosexual phase we all went through – which is more than I can say for my own father.

It's kind of pathetic.

Shelley's been calling me a fag and going on about how I'm not going to give my parents any grandchildren, how I'll probably get an STD or whatever. You know, just fucking bullshit that would piss anyone off, let alone an actual gay person.

And then my parents had this fight. And my dad was like, "Sharon, it's just a phase! We'll find him a nice white girlfriend and he'll forget all about the Broflovskis' son!"

And so my mom was all, "God damn it, Randy, can't you be just a little supportive? Kyle's a good boy; we've known him for years! He comes from a good family and he makes Stanley happy." And like, a bunch of really nice stuff defending me. I love my mom.

And I know my dad does too, but that didn't stop him from leaving a few hours ago. He might have gone to the bar or to Uncle Jimbo's, I don't know. Whatever.

Kyle came over to calm me down. I mean, I wasn't freaking out or anything but I was just kind of like, what the fuck. Because when your dad hates something about you that you can't really help, it hurts. It hurts a lot, especially when it's been inflicted by your own sister.

Shelley called Kyle a queer when he passed her room on the way to mine. He gave her the finger without making eye contact. He doesn't let that shit get to him, and I'm jealous.

"Is everything okay?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, and I meant it. My dad's antics don't regularly bother me, because I know that he goes through more phases than anyone. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't prefer not to face prejudices in my own fucking home.

Whatever.

"I was with Butters where you called, dude." Kyle told me. He laid down on my bed and put his head on my chest. "He cried for like, half an hour. Couldn't even talk. It was so sad."

Kyle's compassion really is adorable. It kills me.

"He thought he was so important to Kenny, but every time he sees him with Bebe that special feeling is just crushed. He feels betrayed by Kenny, like he's lying to him when he's with him. You know?"

"Yeah," I commented simply. I really couldn't think of anything else to say, because I don't talk to Butters much myself. I feel bad, but with Kenny, there's not much you can do other than let him run his course. High school relationships rarely last (knock on wood), especially shallow not-even-relationships like Kenny and Bebe's.

But I want to last with Kyle. And I'm sure that we will, because we get along so well. We can transition from best friends to boyfriends in seconds, and it's awesome. Too awesome.

Awesome like the kind of dream you don't want to wake up from, you know? And like, when you do wake up, you try to go back to sleep to finish the dream – but you can't. So you just kind of lie there and finish it consciously, but it's never as good as it should be.

I don't want it to be like that.

* * *

I don't know where I want to go with this. I know what to do with the Kenny-Bebe-Butters thing, but the rest of it seems so shallow and fail. Help.

I NEED IDEAS, YOU GUYS. I'M SERIOUSLY.


	5. Marsh: Friction

I've noticed that around the fifth to seventh chapter of everything I write, the plot picks up and the story starts sucking less. Because I get ideas. Or something.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PLOT IDEAS, GUYS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.

* * *

Bebe is a seriously intimidating chick. Her shoes could probably cut you, I swear. It's ridiculous.

She and Kenny were going at it at lunch. And not in the good way. No, I mean like, she was shrieking shit at him and he was yelling back, and everyone was totally waiting for someone to hit someone else. Ha, Cartman was all, "Shit is goin' down, shit is GOIN' DOWN."

And Bebe was like, "Fine, Kenny, if you're going to be that way then _fuck you!_"

And he was like, "Suck my dick, bitch. Oh wait, you already did."

And then she just like, raged at him and started clawing him. It was kind of weird. Kenny, being Kenny, refused to strike back because she's a girl and it's really weak to hit a girl. I mean, come on.

Since South Park is such a dull area, everyone was pretty stoked to see a little excitement. They were egging Bebe on, chanting "fight" over and over again – like the kind of thing you see in movies. And then Bebe slammed Kenny against a defibrillator – really, really hard – and his skull cracked open. Bebe promptly flipped him off and exited before she could get blood on her shoes.

Everyone around here is pretty familiar with Kenny's consistent deaths. It's only once or twice a month, and he usually comes back some time between twelve hours and two days later. But cleaning up the mess is kind of a drag. Plus, regardless of the victim's immortality, murder is still a crime.

Well, we got the blood mopped up and Kenny's probably back by now, anyway.

You know something else about Bebe? She can _talk_. Like, for _hours_.

I would know. I was at Kyle's and she gave him a call. It took him such a long time to get rid of her.

Right, so at first he was like, "Hey, Bebe. …Oh, were you really? …Yeah, don't feel bad. … Well, that's good. Sometimes people feel really guilty after killing Kenny. …No, nobody's going to turn you in for it. …Uh-huh. Did you like him? …You didn't? … I see. … Well, it won't be too hard to get your reputation back, I wouldn't worry about it."

And it went on and on and on. I didn't hear what Bebe was saying, but it had something to do with liking Kenny's dick and not him, and not feeling bad about being so shallow. And not wanting to get arrested for cracking his skull open and _technically_ murdering him.

But then I think she started rambling. And Kyle's too nice to just hang up on someone, especially if he considers them to be desperate or lost – and he probably assumed that all girls are heartbroken after any sort of break up. Even Bebe. Kyle doesn't know much about girls.

"Did you really? I thought the mall was closed on Sundays. … It isn't? Oh, I see. … Wow, a two for one sale on purses. … How many? … Wow, that must have been expensive. …Really? … Oh, cool."

I think another reason he stayed on the line so long was because, being a Jew, Kyle might have been interested on how much money Bebe had saved. You know, just hypothetically.

Well, eventually Kyle _did_ hang up. And then he was like, "Dude, shit. Bebe can talk for hours."

"Girls are so annoying," I stated. Really, they are. But Kyle just kind of shrugged.

Bebe must be getting to him.

* * *

UGHH, SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE. AND THE SUCK.

I promisepromise_promise _that this isn't a spiced up DP with Bebe instead of Wendy and some added Bunny. Really. It isn't.

THERE WILL BE DRAMA. Sorry for earlier disappointment. I know the first few parts sucked but I can't ever be bothered to rewrite anything.

DO YOU LIKE THIS?


	6. Stotch: Spoon

Boo. Again, you guys. Sorry for the slow update. My stupid friends are always making me go out with them. And play video games, and stuff. It's super lame.

Haha. Just kidding. Sort of.

This is a Butters chapter, because Butters is awesome. That and I need loads more practice with him.

* * *

I was awful worried about Kenny today. He sure took an awful spill during his fight with Bebe. I know that he always comes back soon after dying, but he sure had one heck of a headache when he came back this time.

He's usually back some time after midnight. I would know because I'm always the first person he comes and sees. He knows I worry about him, and he likes me to know that he's okay. It sure is nice of him.

He crawled through my window at two in the morning! Two in the morning, can you believe it! Well he did, and I was already asleep.

"Butters. Butters? Buttercup, you awake?"

I opened my eyes, and there he was. Kenny always nice and glowy when he visits me at night like an angel. Even if he's far from one. But I don't mind, really! I turned on my light and he sat next to me on my bed, then he just stared out my open window.

"Dude, Butters. It's so over." He told me.

"You said it was over last time, remember? But I told you it wasn't, and I was right!"

"Nah, it totally is. Bebe grosses me out."

"You said that last time too,"

"I know, but… like, I'm tired of taking her shit."

"You deserve better…"

"I know I do. I don't want to keep fucking around, Butters. Like, I'll be a senior next year – and then college. I'll have to get a job and shit, you know? I can't screw random chicks or be in an unstable relationship on top of everything else I'm dealing with."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It's a nice dirty blonde, it reminds me of honey. We kind of just sat there for a few minutes, and I twiddled my thumbs.

"My dad walked out a few days ago." Kenny finally said. "He's not coming back."

"Aw, Kenny…"

"It's fine, but. I can't deal with Bebe's shit and the shit at home at the same time. It stresses me out, dude. All of this shit. Everyone's talking about college and I don't even know if I'll fucking _graduate_. It's too much."

He put his head on my shoulder and I stroked his hair. Boy, I sure do love the way Kenny smells… like a musty combination of axe and cigarettes. It isn't a very strong smell, but it's homey. It's real. Just like Kenny is.

"Thanks for listening to me," Kenny said. He sounded sad. "Not just this time, but like… forever. It's just. It's really nice."

"It's no problem, Ken!" I assured him, and honest, I wasn't lying! "I like talkin' to you, doesn't matter what it's about."

Kenny didn't say anything. He lay on his side so that his body was kind of surrounding mine. I snuggled into him, because the open window left a draft, and it was cold! He pulled my blanket up over us, and I could feel his heartbeat against my back. It was steady.

His breathing got real steady, too, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

This was in desperate need of some fluff.

Was it alright? Or do I need more practice…?

Tell me what you thought. I love it when my inbox explodes. Makes me write faster.


	7. Stevens: Rage

I hate women and I don't know how they think, so this will be the only Bebe chapter.

Because we need more Bebe. Don't take this the wrong way, guys. I like Bebe. She's awesome.

* * *

Kyle and I have the same type of hair. It's curly and frizzy without being so tightly coiled. He manages his alright, I guess. On some days it's better than others, when it's not sticking up out of his head. It's a nice color, too – somewhere between auburn and ginger.

My hair is honey blonde, and I used to love the color. Until I realized it matches Kenny McCormick's.

His hair is so sandy and soft and deliciously messy. It's a bit long for my tastes, but the way it frames his face is so choppy and sexy that it's hard not to fucking jump on him. His eyes are such a deep shade of sapphire with an aqua rim, and his bone structure is just fabulous.

Kenny is so toned. He doesn't have defined muscles like Stan, but he isn't skinny like Kyle is. He just has firm muscles and a compact chest. An even, warm complexion that glows almost angelically.

I fucking hate him. I hate him so much that I killed him.

That totally doesn't matter, of course, because the bastard always comes back.

Kenny and I both agreed on a strictly-fuckbuddies relationship. Booty calls and quickies in the janitor's closet. He's sexy but I'm definitely not looking for a relationship, and I'm sure that he's too much of a whore to commit himself either.

Right, yeah. Except that he's a whiny douchebag who has always been more than willing to interrupt our steamy make out sessions to hang out with Butters fucking Stotch.

I was never a priority. Whatever.

We both know our loose relationship only existed because we were both horny as fuck, and masturbation is gross. It was easy, but it hardly worked out.

Do you think I should be upset? I'm not fucking upset. There are other attractive guys within my reach.

Like Kyle Broflovski.

Right, he's gay. "Gay". But dating your friends never works out. You and I both know that. It's almost as bad as the old cliché of dating your opposite-sex-rival.

Do I even have to say it?

No matter what he does, Eric Cartman can't win. Wendy is always bitching about something he's done, and I'm always like "Talk to him about it, not me!" and then she talks about needing to vent and her independence and right and _oh my God_ why don't they just fuck already? There's so much sexual tension between them, it's almost tangible.

Don't get me wrong. I love Wendy. She's my BEST FRIEND. But I don't have to like who she dates. God damn.

Shut up, okay? I'm not a whore. Really. I don't have sex with as many guys as I can just for the thrill, and I don't date them just to break their hearts or screw them over somehow. I'm not a user unless the using is mutual. So don't fucking _start_ with the Bebe's-a-hoe shit, because I'll slam your head against a defibrillator too.

Right, like I was saying. Stan and Kyle aren't going to work out. If I have to start by being Kyle's friend, then whatever. When they start having problems, I'll be there for him. Then he'll get over Stan and shove his tasty Jewish tongue down my throat.

It's not like I'm going to intentionally _sabotage_ them. I'm not Eric Cartman.

* * *

Another pointless chapter. Should I go back to Stan posts now?


	8. Marsh: Neglect

My inconsistency is really becoming a problem.

Back to Stan POV.

* * *

I fucking hate Eric fucking Theodore fucking Cartman. Fuck.

Yeah, yeah. I know. It's nothing new. He's a total dick – whatever, usually it's easy to ignore. But I have got such a good reason to be pissed off at him. Okay, yeah, I don't have any solid proof. But I'm pretty sure all of this shit I'm dealing with has something to do with him.

Because everything always does.

Have you guessed already? Right, you probably have. Kyle and I are having problems. And sure, okay, _lots _of relationships have problems; because that's just life and nothing is all sunshine and rainbows (even when you're a homo). But like, most of this shit is totally unnecessary.

I haven't seen Kyle all week. Whenever I'd ask him to hang out, he'd be like, "sorry, I've got a ton of homework". Every. Fucking. Night. And I know he doesn't, because we're in the same classes (minus, like, Math – and I'm sure he doesn't have five hours of _Math_ homework every night). We used to spend time together every day at lunch and at school, but he's been too busy feigning schoolwork.

And I'm not buying it.

He ate lunch in the library yesterday. With Bebe fucking Stevens!

He said he was tutoring her, but Bebe isn't stupid. She doesn't need a tutor. She's manipulating him, I'm almost positive.

But like. Whatever. I'm not going to be the paranoid clingy overbearing boyfriend. I get that Kyle needs his space. Even though I know he totally doesn't.

He has all the space in the world because, according to his mom and mine, Kyle is single again.

She called our house after dinner and told my mom that Kyle isn't allowed to see me anymore. Not like, he can't speak to me or whatever, but we aren't allowed to date. What the fuck?

I know this isn't Kyle's doing, because I don't think he would have told his mom about something I did, or whatever. Like, she would have no reason to hate all over our relationship because we don't really have anything to hide. Someone's probably spreading rumors, and Bebe's too shitty an actor to pull anything like that off.

She's totally in cahoots with Cartman.

I'm not being paranoid! She's best friends with Wendy, who is dating Cartman. They're obviously going to be at least acquaintances, if only by association. That's just how it goes, you know? And I'm almost certain that she hates the thing Kyle and I have going on. How do I know this? She fucking glares at us every ten seconds when we're together. She's totally cool to me when Kyle's not around, and vice versa (I'm assuming).

Cartman hates us equally as much, for reasons I've probably explained earlier. I don't loathe him like Kyle does, even if I might have a reason to.

Because if there's anything he likes more than seeing Kyle upset, it's pissing Kyle's mom off.

Fucking damn it.

* * *

This seemed really rushed. Sorry about that. I've got to go to a party down the street in a few minutes and having such a gap in between updates makes me anxious, lucky for you.

Questions, comments, concerns, requests? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. I'll write faster then!


	9. Marsh: Alliance

MS Word 2007 is so pretty. I've always loved it a lot. Don't know why, but for real, it's so shiny and beautiful.

* * *

Shelley has been rubbing it in my face. That Kyle and I broke up, I mean. And I can't even ask him why, because he won't talk to me.

Seriously. He'll just make eye contact for a second and then look away. Like, today. I was walking down the hall and I passed his locker and I was like, "hey" and he just kind of nodded at me and took his books out, then he left. Just like that.

How am I supposed to fix this if I don't know what's wrong?

It's really bumming me out. And I can't play Xbox, because the only TV is in the den and every time I go downstairs, Shelley gives me shit for being a faggot. It isn't as hurtful as it is annoying, but still. She's my sister, and we were cool for a while, and… I don't know, it just kind of sucks.

In fact, it sucks so much that I did something that I never actually saw myself doing. I went to freaking Wendy. Because I really didn't have anywhere else to turn.

Freaking Wendy is obviously close with Cartman. I mean, they're dating, so why wouldn't she be? Then again, it is Cartman. Maybe they hate eachother just as much as they did before, I don't know. She obviously has some leeway regarding him, so I gave it a shot.

And freaking Wendy was kind of like, What the Hell. You know, since I bitched her out a few months ago and we hadn't really spoken since.

So freaking Wendy was like, "Well. It's interesting to see you again, Stan."

And I was like, "Listen, Wendy… I need your help."

And freaking Wendy was like, "Well, you certainly have some nerve." But she didn't say it in a bitchy way, just kind of observant and cold. "I wasn't planning on speaking to you again, you know. After you said I was a 'fucking bitch'."

"I know… I'm sorry. I was stressed and pissed off. But I don't really know what else I can do – Kyle broke up with me and won't talk to me anymore. I can't talk to Kenny, either, since he's always with Kyle. And Cartman's… well, you know."

She hummed briefly in confirmation. "Mm. Well, I don't know what to tell you, Stan. Relationships don't usually last long in High School – you of all people should know that."

"I do," I promised, and stopped fucking shuffling my feet for a few seconds to look freaking Wendy in the eye. "But, um. I don't really… know who else to turn to. I mean, you don't have to like me but I was wondering if we could make some sort of a truce."

"I don't know, Stan. I really don't see any reason for an alliance." Freaking Wendy replied.

"Shit, Wendy, I'm not asking for you to _spy_ on anyone for me, or anything. I just wanted to know if you could help me out a little. It can be strictly professional."

I knew I had her. Freaking Wendy never _ever_ stands a chance against something political or proficient.

"I suppose," She stayed stiff and held out her hand for me to shake. "But you'll have to unblock me from the list of followers on your blog so I know what's going on."

See, Wendy? You were promoted.

* * *

HAHA. Get it? She isn't fucking Wendy anymore, she's freaking Wendy. Holla!

I really don't know what I should do after this – I only planned as far ahead as chapter nine and I'm stuck. Help me out?

Or just tell me that you liked it! If you did, that is. Lol.

Also, I want to know if I should do an OC story. Like, I'm not really a fan of them because most of what I'm into is strictly slash and I don't like seeing the boys paired up with girls, but… I could probably manage to give a few of them out to an OC or two. There would be slash, though. Do you think it would go over well?


	10. Marsh: Fracture

I'm sick. Oh my god. My throat is so scratchy and sore and irritated and I just know that this will lead to some sort of disgusting upper respiratory infection. The kind I love to write about in fanfiction.

I guess it's karma.

* * *

Wendy really isn't the best pivot, on whatever terms we might be speaking. I've refrained from calling her fucking (or even freaking) Wendy because I know she reads this shit. That or she's _telling me_ she reads it so I don't say anything negative about her.

Whatever.

So I guess she asked Cartman what the fuck was going on between him and Bebe, because Bebe talks to him almost as much as she talks to Kyle. And Cartman was like, "mind your own business, ho!"

And so she was like, "I'm your girlfriend; I think I deserve to know why you're spending so much time alone with my best friend!"

And then Cartman was like, "Why do you care so much? It obviously concerns Kahl and Kahl only. What, do you still have a crush on him or something?"

And then I had to listen to Wendy bitch about how infuriating Cartman is, or something. I don't know, I kind of tuned her out when I realized she hadn't gotten any information for me.

She did say something about being kind of jealous that Bebe is always one-on-one with Cartman, because even though he's a bigoted racist asshole, Cartman is "charming and incredibly smart", or whatever.

So then I said, "At least your boyfriend hasn't nearly been taken from you twice and isn't always surrounded by a pack of infatuated fan girls." Because, really, she is.

And Wendy was like, "But you know he isn't going to _do_ anything with them, Stan! Kyle's _gay_. He isn't _interested_ in girls; for the most part he just ignores all of the attention. Cartman hasn't gotten any action in years; of course he's going to jump at any chance he gets."

"Like anyone would be attracted to Cartman's fat ass."

"Listen, Stan, I'm doing you a favor. I don't _have_ to be here, trying to pry information from my already irritable boyfriend. You really don't have to be rude just because your relationship isn't going well."

"What relationship? You obviously weren't persistent enough with Cartman. I'm not making you stay."

Okay, so that was sort of hypocritical. I practically begged Wendy for an alliance, and by the next day I was just a few cracks away from destroying it.

"All right; then I won't." As always, Wendy remained composed. She stood up to leave, which was when I realized I had kind of fucked up. I really don't need any more enemies at this point.

"No, don't." I said. I probably sounded super dejected. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it, Stan."

Right, so screw that plan. Whatever, Wendy'll come around.

Kenny's more reliable anyway. Seriously, he's such a good friend. I kind of think we take him for granted sometimes. But even if we do, I can tell he doesn't mind. He's quiet but smooth, if that makes sense. Like, he doesn't say much, and most of what he does say is really perverse. I can't say it isn't refreshing.

Unless he's dead, Kenny's always there when someone needs him. He's always more than willing to get out of his house, and I don't blame him. I've only been there a few times, and just from that I can tell it must be a shitty place to live.

Still, Kenny never complains.

He showed up just a few minutes after I texted him, and immediately made himself at home by sitting on my bed with his shoes on.

"It's Kyle, right? Dude, I hate to say it, but he hasn't said much about you. I think he's distracting himself." Kenny has sort of a Southern drawl, like his mom. It's hardly noticeable unless you pay close attention, and it sounds kind of cute on his flighty voice.

"He's totally ignoring me. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Stan, you're shitting me. You cheat on him with Red and say you didn't do anything wrong?!"

"What? No! I don't even talk to Red!"

"Dude, that's not what I heard. Bebe said you got wasted at her party last weekend and got to third base."

"I wasn't even at that party!"

Seriously, what the fuck? Fucking girls, man. I swear.

* * *

Hmm, what next? I don't know. This idea is taking me nowhere. Because I fail.

If the English is a bit skewed or the narration sounds a bit less like Stan, it's because my sore fucking throat is distracting me. GOD I'M SO ANGRY I HATE BEING SICK WHAT KIND OF ASSHOLE WOULD INFECT ME AHHH HOW DO YOU CURE A SORE THROAT?!

Please tell me what you thought.


	11. Marsh: Misunderstanding

The sicker I get, the more I want to victimize Kyle. Because now I have more of a firsthand experience. GOD I'M SUCH AN ASS.

Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites everyone! You're all ridiculously sweet.

* * *

Red was pretty confused when I confronted her today. In the cafeteria, of all places – because lunch is really the only time anything ever happens at Park County High.

I was like, "I never made out with you."

And she was just, like "What? Duh. I'm dating Kevin Stoley."

"But wasn't Bebe telling everyone that I got to third base with you at her party?"

"I don't know," Red looked at me like I was insane. "Because I got to third with Kevin at her party. You don't even like girls, do you?"

I shook my head, and she told me to turn around. I did, briefly.

"Well, you do kind of look like Kevin from the back," She mused. "Maybe Bebe just thought he was you."

"Too much of a coincidence," I diverged. I looked past her shoulder, at Kyle and Kenny a few tables over, before sitting down across from her. It isn't like they'd miss me. "I don't really think Bebe's too on-board with the whole me dating Kyle thing."

"Who cares, it's none of her business anyway. I mean, I'm cool with Bebe, you know? It's not really like her to spread rumors about me."

I really thought Bebe was cool, too, until she started talking shit about me to my boyfriend. Shit that isn't even true, and happened at a party I wasn't even at.

Then Kevin showed up, and I apologized for all the shit Bebe had been saying and promised that I didn't make out with his girlfriend. He said he didn't even know there _was_ any sort of rumor regarding me and Red. I don't have any issues with Kevin or whatever, but he can be sort of socially inept. He's too focused on Star Trek or whatever to pay attention to societal drama.

I left the table when Red and Kevin started kissing. Kyle's own aversion to PDA kind of put me off of it, to be honest. Plus I wasn't in the mood to see two people so in love while I was having so many problems with my own relationship.

So I told Kenny what I found out. He had an hour to spare between the end of school and the movie he was seeing with Butters, so we stopped at Tweek's Coffee after classes got out.

"I kinda see it. I mean, you're way hotter than Kevin, but you both have that longish messy side swept black bowl cut." He told me. I really never paid any attention to Kevin, so I guess I didn't notice. It isn't like we don't get along; we just don't have much in common.

It's kind of ironic, because Red looks a bit like Kyle. Skinny with delicate features and messy auburn hair. Kevin and I both have good taste, then.

"Dude, Kenny, I know it's a lot to ask, but… could you tell Kyle that it was just a misunderstanding? He's avoiding me, so you know… I can't tell him myself…" I totally felt like a dick for asking, since Kenny had already done me a few favors himself.

But he just laughed and told me it was no problem before taking off to get ready for his "date". I'm not even sure if he and Butters are official or whatever. Kenny's probably taking precautions after hearing about Bebe and her schemes.

Or… maybe that's just me being paranoid.

* * *

Quick update, because I really don't have much else to do sine all of my friends are in classes.

Okay, which should I write next: a description of Kenny and Butters' date as an interruption of all the drama, or a continuation of the Stan/Kyle fiasco?

Or should I focus a bit on Creek?

Which characters would you like to see more prominent?

SO MANY OPTIONS. I'M SO STUCK. HELP PLZ. MORE REVIEWS EQUAL FASTER UPDATES.


	12. McCormick: Break

Trying something new. Instead of Butters' POV, I'm doing Kenny's. Because I really love Kenny.

This is a little break from the Stan/Kyle issue, but I won't be putting it into a one shot because there will still be mentions of the plot, and I'm not looking to confuse anyone.

Tell me if you like this or if I should switch back to Butters.

* * *

I fucking hate dial up. Dude. Do you have any idea how old this laptop is? It's too old to even know what an internet connection is. I'm using like, Windows 98.

But the slowness isn't all too frustrating. I'm a pretty patient guy.

And I kind of need to vent. But not in a bad way.

Have you ever had one of those nights that leaves you almost depressed once it's over? You just want it to go on forever. And when you're home, you want to relive every second of it. Maybe writing it down will help me do that?

I don't know.

Butters is a really nice kid. I don't want to rush him by making whatever we might have going on (a relationship?) totally public. I'm horny, but I'm not an asshole. That's what masturbation is for. (As long as I'm masturbating to Butters. I mean what?)

My point is that we haven't told anyone, so you probably haven't heard about our date. "Date". You know, with quotations and all that shit because the validity of our clearly obvious teenage _luuuurve_ isn't quite established.

Well, okay, asshole, since you're ASKING, I guess I'll tell you where we went. We went to Bennigan's. Because Butters loves Bennigan's. I would know, he told me himself.

It really isn't too shabby a place. And it's Irish, which earns it some points – since I'm Irish myself. What, you didn't know that? McCormick. The law basically states that any last name starting with a "Mc" is Irish. You should know that!

The place is all nice and wooden and casual and homey. Not too fancy, with a ton of beer. Kinda wish I was of age to drink in public. Or, maybe not. Since that might not make the best impression on Butters. He's so ridiculously innocent, it's unexpectedly hot. I'm serious.

Butters got the chicken tenders with a side of creamed corn, and I settled for a classic Irish Reuben burger. I felt kind of bad for making him pay, but Butters insisted he didn't mind. He's so sweet, it fucking kills me. I really need a job so I can take him somewhere nice some time, though.

I drove him to the cinema in my pickup when we were done eating. There was a late showing of _Alice in Wonderland_, and even if I might prefer porn or explosions over fantasy sci-fi, spending time with Butters was worth sitting through one of my first PG movies in nearly ten years.

He seemed to like it. Couldn't really shut up about it on the drive back, but I didn't mind. I considered steering with only one hand so I could hold Butters' hand, but with my bad luck I'd probably end up crashing and dying somehow, so I didn't bother. But that's awfully cute of me, isn't it?

I know. I'm so fucking smooth.

I drove us to a little area right behind Starks, and pulled him to the back of the truck with me. His curfew wasn't for another hour, and I figured we could use all the time together we were given.

"K-Kenny? Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"You just did – did you want to ask me something else?"

"A-are you… no, I shouldn't say it… but I'm awful curious… Kenny?"

"Hm?"

"Y... you don't like Bebe anymore, do you?"

"No! Butters, hell fucking no!" I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer to me, and then I draped my arm over his shoulders. "I don't think I liked her much to begin with. She was always just… there."

"Then wh-why'd ya stay with her so long?"

"I didn't know I had another option." I sighed. "Butters, I don't want to be a whore. I don't want to like… screw a bunch of different people all the time. I mean, sex is nice, but it just leaves you feeling empty, I guess. I want to commit."

And he just cuddled up to me. When I dropped him off at his house, he kissed me goodnight. That kid is the best.

Shit, I still need to call Kyle.

* * *

Look, corn. Just like I promised.

UM, SO WAS THIS OKAY? SHOULD I GET BACK TO STYLE NOW?

I don't know how many more chapters I want, because I'm not looking to drag this out much longer. Even though it still doesn't have a solid plot line. I FAIL.


	13. Marsh: Resolve

We're looking at just one chapter after this one, if any. As much as I hate for my stuff to be over, I also hate dragging things on. My stuff always seems to have five chapters of pointless rambling, three or four of actual plot, then like four hundred of stupid shit. HAHA.

I love Adderall.

Okay, back to Stan POV.

* * *

Kyle doesn't usually call before he comes over. He just kind of shows up.

And really, I don't mind. We're comfortable enough around eachother for things like organized dates to seem petty.

But I hadn't talked him for a little over a week, so I was sort of surprised when he came into my room. At half past eleven at night. While I was in my boxers. What, do you want to know why I was in my boxers? Because, unlike Kyle's dad, mine doesn't mind blowing all our money on insulating our house. My room is constantly, like, seventy degrees.

"Sorry," He blurted. "I would have come earlier, but Kenny didn't call until a few minutes ago. Is this a bad time?"

I blinked. "How did you get in? My mom thinks I'm not allowed to see you."

"I've got a key, remember?" He held said key up as a reminder before putting it back in his pocket. "…Why does your mom think that?"

"Because yours called her, r-tard." I clarified. "What did you tell her…?"

"I didn't tell her anything! Some jackass called her and told her you had AIDS!"

"AIDS?!"

"Yeah," He sat in my computer chair and pulled his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. He's small enough to do that. Sometimes I wonder how he can contort himself without it being totally uncomfortable, because he sits like that all the time. "You don't, do you?"

"No! Kyle!"

"Okay, just checking."

"I didn't make out with Red, either."

"I know, Kenny told me."

"You know I wouldn't do something like that… right? I mean… come on. I don't like Red. I don't like _girls_, dude."

"Yeah," He sighed. "I guess I was just… I was really mad at the idea that you would do anything like that. I'm not as logical are you are – it was like my anger overlapped any sense of reason. You never have that problem."

"No, but… you need to trust me, Kyle. I know people say this all the time, but trust is so important. If you hear something from a few people, you should want to hear the same thing from me, too. I was really confused for a while; I didn't even know what the problem was."

"I'm sorry,"

That's one thing I really admire about Kyle. He's confident, but he isn't proud. He knows when to admit he was wrong. I can't always do that.

"It's all right,"

And I kissed him.

God, I've missed this.

* * *

I totally sit like Kyle does. All the time. Even at school. I'm sitting like that right now, in fact. In my desk, in class. It's sooooo comfortable.

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Should I end it here or do an aftermath? Should I make another blogfic from Kyle's POV? Or Craig's?

I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW. HELP!

Shit, I'm sorry this part was so short. I really, really do not know what to do next. Argh.


	14. False

This is the last chapter for sure, guys. Kind of an aftermath, and in third person (aka NOT A BLOG, oh dear) just to throw you off.

* * *

"You and Butters, eh? Never would've expected you to be a fag, McCormick." Craig commented, his tenor characteristically monotone. His remark wasn't one of malice as much as it was observation, because really, he had no room to talk.

The addressed party made it a point to tighten his hold on the smaller blonde, who was deeply engrossed in an issue of Sanrio Weekly. "I could say the same about you, dude."

"Yeah," Craig sighed, sitting across from Kenny and resting his head in his hand. "It's like, everyone is gay now. I don't feel special anymore."

"I thought you didn't like feeling special," Kyle deducted.

"Well, I don't like excitement," Craig clarified, "but I want people to know who I _am_."

"No sense in being invisible," Stan added.

"Think about it. Out of all of us, the only totally straight one left… is _Cartman_."Kyle realized, a horrific air to his tone. "The kid who used to dress up like Britney Spears. The kid who sent me a picture of his _balls_ in fourth grade!"

"Dude!" Stan gasped. "You saw Cartman's balls?"

"Sick," Kenny commented, and then paused. "…What do they look like?"

Kyle grimaced. "I don't want to try and remember that, dude."

Kenny shrugged before turning to Craig. "When does Tweek get off work?"

"Five-thirty," Craig answered. "Why, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I just need to get out of this coffee shop; the jazz music is getting on my nerves." Kenny said.

"And you've got the car." Stan reminded. "We can't get to Bebe's party without you. And you're obviously not leaving until Tweek does, so…"

"Bebe's parties are really lame," Craig warned. "Everyone gets wasted and people make out and puke everywhere. Kind of gross."

"Then why go?" Kyle wondered aloud.

"My dad got his license back," Stan explained. "I didn't want to ride with Cartman and Wendy. Awkward."

Tweek eventually approached the group, trembling anxiously. The six of them piled into Craig's car and headed to Bebe's house, which was already surrounded by cars and drinking teenagers. Bebe herself dawned in a pair of tight jeans and a low-cut sweater, and Kenny couldn't help but stare as she ushered them inside.

"What? Queer or not, I'm still a dude."

The others rolled their eyes (save for Butters, who held a bewildered expression) and Craig dragged Tweek to the basement. Butters followed Kenny to a table with refreshments (mostly beer), and watched as his boyfriend hoarded the snacks and soda cans in his pockets.

By ten at night, the atmosphere had developed into one of tangible disaster. About ninety-five percent of Bebe's guests were incomprehensibly intoxicated, including the host herself. She managed to pull her mouth from Clyde's and tipsily sway toward Kyle, who was waiting outside the bathroom while Stan threw up (likely a result of the abundance of cheap beer he swallowed – Kyle figured Stan would have known better than to drink so much, considering his weak stomach).

"Are you really gay?" Bebe slurred, her voice rising in pitch at the end of her sentence.

"I'm not interested in you, Bebe." Kyle elucidated. "Just like you weren't interested in actually learning Math, remember?"

"Mmh," She purred. "I bet I could turn you…" Bebe's frizzy mass of flaxen curls curtained her face as she rocked forward.

"Bebe," Kyle spoke, grabbing Bebe's shoulders and steadying her, "stop." He heard Stan retch violently from the other side of the bathroom door and frowned. "When Stan's done, I'm taking him home. I've dealt with enough from you lately."

"I'm sorry!" The inebriated girl blurted. "I shouldn't have… Kyle, don't go—! You're all I ha-_aaave_…"

Kyle's brows furrowed, and he felt irritated that Bebe didn't respect him enough to confront him sober – however, he doubted she would have done so if that were the case, anyway.

"Please, Bebe. Go back to your party." The redhead ordered in an immensely exasperated tone. Stan then emerged from the lavatory, and Kyle pulled him past Bebe and through her throng of wasted guests.

"You alright?" He asked, and Stan hummed briefly in confirmation. "Okay. Go wait in the car; I'll get Craig and Kenny."

_I don't want to be here anymore._

_

* * *

_

ANGST? No, I'm shit at writing angst. Really. Lol.

I'm also shit at endings, actually. I'm looking to improve.

Considering some sort of sequel – though it won't be nearly as long as this one was.

What do you think I should work on next? Should I alternate the ending…?

TELL ME. PLEASE.


End file.
